


Collection for young hearts

by bchekov



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: they brush wristsfor a momentonly one of them takes notice and heforgets it within a momentand that's that





	Collection for young hearts

They pass each other for the first time  
on a side street  
in the busy crowd,  
they brush wrists  
for a moment  
only one of them takes notice and he  
forgets it within a moment  
and that’s that

The next time  
they are at a party,  
both are there for work  
but only one of them takes it  
seriously and  
over the shoulder of a young woman he  
catches the sight  
of a young man with a laugh like fire  
the young woman smiles  
and that’s that

_there’s a city to his smile  
and an ocean in his eyes_

_there is a place in his dreams  
he seems to love_

_punching the walls, he learns  
hurts ‘cause it never gives enough_

_his feet are in the water,  
he is waiting for an answer_

they leave  
in separate cars  
with  
separate hearts  
and that's  
that


End file.
